Cat Fight
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Catherine comes back to Vegas to help the CSIs with a case and meets her replacement for the first time. A little fight turns into so much more. First in the 'Lovers and Enemies' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Okay, so this fic was supposed to be a joke after a conversation with Melissa about Catherine and Finlay having a cat fight and then hot, angry sex, but somehow, while writing this fic, it became more serious and I'm ashamed to say that I kinda ship Cath/Finlay now. I BLAME YOU, MELISSA!  
Anyway, while writing this fic, I also came up with two new ideas for sequels to this one, so I'm gonna make a series of Cath/Finlay fics called 'Lovers and Enemies' and this one is the first fic in the series.  
Dedicated to Melissa for giving me the idea for this fic.**

* * *

**Cat Fight**

The corridor she was walking down felt so familiar, yet something felt terribly wrong and Catherine Willows couldn't quite put her finger on what that thing was. She rarely got those feelings and it wasn't until she and Agent Pratt entered Russell's office that she realized why she was feeling so weird.

There, right beside her old boss's chair, stood a blonde woman, whom Catherine had never seen before. The woman had a small, greeting smile on her face, she was wearing a simple T-shirt with matching black jacket and trousers, she was about the same height as Catherine, and, looking at the woman for the first time, Catherine could swear she could see a little bit of herself in her.

Something about the woman standing before her and smiling politely didn't make Catherine feel good nor comfortable. On the contrary; it made her feel a bit intimidated. Or perhaps she was angry? She couldn't quite understand why her chest was suddenly heaving and her face was warming up, but one thing she did know: she did not like this woman.

"Catherine, it's great to see you!" D.B. suddenly exclaimed, pulling her out of her thoughts just in time to see him approaching her with his arms wide open. The only thing she could do other than involuntarily show a somewhat surprised expression was to surrender into the embrace and wrap her arms around her old boss's body.

When they pulled apart and D.B. moved on to shake Pratt's hand, Catherine's eyes, once again, settled automatically on the blonde woman still standing behind her supervisor's desk. The smile had turned into a half smile, her hands were folded, and she was tapping her leg on the floor quietly. Using her 20-year-old people reading skill, Catherine could tell this woman was nervous, and a few seconds later, she found out why.

"Catherine, I want you to meet the new you," D.B. exclaimed while stepping away from Pratt and moving in the direction of the blonde. Catherine's eyebrows rose at his words just before he continued, "Julie Finlay. She used to work for me back in Seattle."

The blonde woman, now known to Catherine as Julie, her replacement, finally unfolded her arms and, stretching out one of them, stepped forward in order to shake hands with the somewhat surprised redhead, who had no choice but to offer her own hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Julie said with a friendly smile before stepping back.

Running a hand through her soft, reddish hair, Catherine let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I can't say the same about you." Turning to D.B., she added with an awkward smile, "You kind of caught me off guard, D.B."

"Yeah, well, you know, even though you're irreplaceable, I had to bring in someone new," the older man replied with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure, of course." Catherine shook her head dismissively, mentally kicking herself for her own stupidity.

Scanning the three people in the room with his eyes, Pratt could see the nervous and awkward looks on their faces and chose that moment to put an end to the awkward conversation and focus on the reason that brought him and Catherine back to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Okay, guys, we have a case to solve," he announced, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get to work."

* * *

While sitting in the break room and listening to Sara telling her everything she had missed during the few months she spent with the FBI, Catherine found herself thinking of other things; one particular thing, to be exact.

The image of her blonde replacement flashed through her mind and caused a slight, barely visible disgusted look to appear on her face. There was something she disliked about this woman and it wasn't necessarily the fact that she was her replacement. No, Catherine knew that with her departure, D.B. would bring someone new to fill her place. She wasn't surprised. It was the person he chose, though, that disturbed her.

Not only did this woman was a blood spatter expert – just like her – but they looked almost identical. Her hair had a similar color to that of Catherine, her type of clothes was similar, and even her smile and body language were nearly identical to Catherine's.

Forgetting about the outside for a moment, Catherine noticed that the woman's behavior pattern was also similar to her own. In the few hours she had spent with her on the case before going on her current break, Catherine had noted that she was as feisty and stubborn as her, she used the same words Catherine would use to describe some things, and she had that irresistible look that made everyone go weak and do whatever she wanted.

It was as if D.B. had looked very hard to find the perfect twin for Catherine. She couldn't wait to get away from this woman.

"Oh, and Nick has a new girlfriend, but he wouldn't tell us anything about her," Sara's voice echoed in Catherine's head, reminding her that she was in the middle of a conversation with her old colleague. She focused her eyes back on the brunette just in time to hear her finish her sentence. "Except she's a nurse."

"I heard it's getting serious," a voice behind them caused the two women to turn in their chairs to see the new asset of the lab walking into the room with an empty cup of coffee. Catherine's mood instantly darkened.

Completely oblivious to the sudden change in Catherine's mood, Sara continued the conversation casually. "Well, it's about time."

"I know," Julie confirmed while pouring herself a new cup of coffee. "How about you, Catherine? Do you have anyone special in your life?" she asked with a sly smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows, causing Catherine to turn sharply in her chair and narrow a shocked look at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"You know," Julie continued with a smile, much like Sara, oblivious to the redhead's bad mood, "a boyfriend."

It took the shocked expression a few seconds to disappear from Catherine's face before it was replaced by a disbelieving chuckle and a dot of her tongue on her upper lip. How dared this woman ask her about her love life; her _personal _life? She didn't even know her. She was the one who took her job and now she had the nerve to interfere in Catherine's love life? "I'm sorry," Catherine replied with the same bitter chuckle, "but I don't see how any of this is your business."

This time, a slightly uncomfortable look finally crossed the two oblivious women's faces as they realized Catherine was not as light as they thought she would be. Sara, who already knew Catherine well enough to know better than to mess with her when she was upset, turned to the magazine lay in front of her on the table and hid her face with her hand, leaving Julie all alone in the possibly soon to be battle field.

"I… I'm sorry," the new CSI stammered, a nervous look crossing her face under Catherine's deathly gaze. "I just thought we could have a nice chat."

Picking up her own cup of coffee from the table, Catherine got up and walked over to the counter, where Julie was standing, causing the blonde woman to step aside in fear of possibly getting attacked by the old CSI. Deep inside she knew she had nothing to be afraid of – she'd heard a lot about Catherine and she knew the woman would never raise a hand on anyone unless it was a life and death matter – but something about the redhead's expression frightened her a little bit and she figured staying as far away from her as possible would be best. Catherine, however, only poured the remaining of her coffee into the sink and placed the cup in there before turning to Julie with a hand planted on her hip.

"I'm not your friend," she said sternly, causing Julie to feel a sting in her chest at the straightforward statement. Taken aback by Catherine's words, she raised her eyebrows and began to open her mouth in order to respond to the somewhat offensive statement, but was cut off by the rest of Catherine's sentence. "I'm not here to have nice chats with you; I'm here to solve a case and go back home."

She didn't waste another second in the room. She brushed past her new enemy and walked out confidently, leaving behind two shocked and confused women. Julie, however, wasn't going to be weak and just let her talk to her like that and then leave. She was going to fight back. Slamming her cup on the counter, she marched out of the room, leaving a confused Sara staring after her.

Halfway through the corridor, she spotted Catherine's back and stopped in her tracks, placing both hands firmly on her hips. "You know what?" she called after the redhead, who didn't turn back – didn't even look like she heard her. But Julie knew she did. She did, however, get the attention of a few lab technicians, who poked their heads through their lab doors to see what the noise was about. "Screw you!"

This statement did win her the desired attention from Catherine, just like she'd expected, and the redheaded woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her with a shocked expression. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah." Julie nodded, marching a few steps closer to the shocked woman. "You heard me."

By now, people were starting to gather around the two women, curious to see what was going on in the usually calm, boring lab. Even Sara had gotten out of her chair in the break room and moved to stand by the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Catherine demanded, her shocked expression turning into a fuming one.

Leaning a bit forward, Julie squinted her eyes slightly at the woman in front of her and let a small, sly smile form on her lips. "I know you, Catherine Willows. You think you're a big, special person and everyone needs to kiss your ass." Catherine's eyebrow rose and a shocked chuckle could be heard from one of the labs. Julie, however, continued carelessly, "But truth is, you're nothing but an attention seeking whore," she finished, punctuating the last three words with pauses.

Finally getting over the shock, Catherine found her voice. "You've got some nerve," she said slowly.

"I'm not like everyone else here," Julie said, gesturing with her hand toward the labs around her. "I'm not gonna fall to my knees and kiss your feet every time you flip that dyed hair." She nodded towards Catherine's hair – which was lying softly on her shoulder – causing Catherine's mouth to form an O shape.

"I tried being nice to you and being your friend," Julie continued with her lecture, "but if you're not interested, it's your problem. I'm not here to try and make friends. I'm here to work and work only, and it's not my fault that Russell brought me in to replace you. In fact, I've heard about your supervising skills and how you've screwed up. I'm surprised he didn't call me sooner, seeing as I'm much better than you at your job."

"Shut up!" Catherine instructed, pointing a warning finger at the woman before her.

"Or what?" Julie asked slowly, her smile widening.

Catherine drew in a breath and opened her mouth, obviously about to say something. By now, nearly the whole workers of the lab stood around the two fighting women and anticipated impatiently Catherine's next move. Catherine, however, decided to close her mouth again and smile politely.

"I'm not gonna get down to your level," she stated calmly and quietly before turning on her heels and beginning to walk away, ignoring the people who warily stepped aside to let her pass.

"Yeah, walk away," Julie's voice behind her stopped her and she just stood – a blank expression on her face – with her back to the woman for a moment. "That's what you do best. In fact, that's the reason I'm here."

Catherine had to bite her lip so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret later. However, this woman was getting on her nerves more and more each second and instead of opening her mouth, Catherine turned around and focused her gaze on her replacement. Julie could see the fire burning in the redhead's eyes as she approached her. What she did not expect was the woman's next move. The second Catherine stopped in front of her, her hand flew to her cheek, leaving a reddish mark there. Gasps followed by oohs and ahhs could be heard around the corridor, but the two women didn't care – they were now in their own furious world.

When Julie finally came back to her senses, her hand planted on her burning cheek, she turned her head back to Catherine, this time fire burning in her own eyes as well. "You… fucking… bitch," she stated, pausing after each word.

The next thing Catherine felt was Julie's strong hands on her biceps, trying to bend her down to the floor. Soon both grown women started fighting in the middle of the lab's corridor; pulling each other's hair, grasping at clothing parts, and kicking, punching, and biting each other. Both women were furious and determined to take each other down, but the lab workers were all amused and excited at the entertaining show they were being given. As the women groaned and panted while hitting each other on the floor, all the men stood with wide grins on their faces, enjoying their fantasy that was finally coming true.

In the middle of the fight, Nick finally showed up in the corridor on his way back from a crime scene, his eyes widening at the sight awaiting him. Turning to Greg, who was standing nearby, he frowned and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Cat fight," a very entertained Greg answered with a grin. "I've got 20 bucks on Cath."

The Texan chanced one glance at the fighting women on the floor before turning back to his friend and shrugging. "Alright," he answered with his Texan accent and both competitive men shook hands.

Screams of pain and moans of effort filled the corridor as D.B. Russell approached the scene with an intrigued frown on his face. When he saw his ex and current employees trying to rip each other apart on the floor, his eyes widened until they nearly popped out of their holes. Stepping into the scene, which no one else dared step into, he grabbed both women by their arms, separating them from each other's claws while he pulled them up to their feet.

"Hey, hey!" he yelled as they didn't give up and continued to try and get to each other through the white haired man standing between them and turning his head from side to side to take in the sight of both disheveled women. "What the hell is going on?!"

Looking to one side, he saw Julie; messy hair, lipstick smeared, and a bite mark on her neck. Looking to the other side, he saw Catherine; messy hair as well, scratch marks on her cheek and chest, and her once buttoned blouse half open, her blue bra poking from beneath it. Both women were panting and shooting death glares at each other, fire and rage burning in their eyes.

When he didn't get any answer, D.B. tried another question. "Are you two out of your minds?"

"She started it," Catherine panted, pointing an accusing finger at Julie, who just looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"Shut up."

"Okay, both of you, go home," D.B. instructed sternly, causing the two women to finally tear their gazes from one another and turn to him with surprised expressions.

"What?" they responded in unison.

"You heard me," he answered sternly. "There will be no fights in this lab."

"I'm not going home," Catherine stated. "I have work to do."

"You're done for today," D.B. stated, causing her to glare at him.

"You can't send me home. I'm no longer working for you." She shook her head. "Only Pratt can take me off the case."

His response was a sigh. "I'm not taking you off the case, Catherine. I'm just sending you to rest and come back when you're calmer," he said, more calmly this time.

Turning his head to the other side, he sent Julie a warning expression. "And you do the same."

"Whatever," she mumbled bitterly with a roll of her eyes.

Both women turned on their heels and left the scene in two different directions, leaving D.B. standing in the middle of an intrigued crowd. He looked around him, seeing the eyes of his colleagues watching him curiously, waiting for his next move. Finally, he started heading toward his office, calling over his shoulder, "Go back to work."

* * *

Catherine stood under the hot spray of water and stared into space. The water was making the new scratches on her skin sting a little bit, but she didn't care. She had other things going on in her mind.

In front of her was the glass door of the shower stall, but all she could see was Julie on top of her. The hot water was streaming down her body, but all she could feel was Julie's body against hers; her hands on her skin. The smell of the lavender shampoo was filling the stall and her nostrils, but all she could smell was Julie's vanilla perfume. And for some reason, she didn't want the sights, feelings, and smells to go away.

As if of their own will, Catherine's hands slowly dragged up her stomach – her fingers leaving trails of flames on her heated skin – and eventually settled on her warm, wet breasts. For a moment, her hands had no connection to her brain, which was temporarily shut down, except for one lobe, in which Julie's images from earlier that day kept flashing, causing Catherine's lips to go dry. With those arousing images in mind, Catherine's hands slowly and tenderly massaged her breasts, causing her nipples to harden against her palms.

When her hands finally left her breasts and continued their journey down her stomach, Catherine's brain finally returned to almost full function and her closed eyes opened. What was she doing? Was she touching herself while thinking of the woman she had fought with a few hours earlier? She was supposed to hate her. Wasn't she? Her memory momentarily returned to one of her old conversations with Sam.

She was 10 and had had a fight with a boy from school. She had told Sam how much she hated that boy, and the older man had just laughed and suggested that perhaps she had a crush on him.

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Muggs," he had said.

Maybe she didn't really hate Julie? Maybe she hated her because she was afraid to admit that she in fact liked her?

She didn't need to think about it too much, however, The action of her hands, which were proceeding to go southwards, was proof enough. Instead of ignoring the images in her mind or fighting the newly discovered feelings, Catherine closed her eyes once again, leaned against the glass wall of the shower, and let herself and her body relax as her hands slowly stroked the soft curls in her center. No one would ever know.

Sliding her fingers between her lower lips, she found herself very wet and warm, and so she let her finger rub her very sensitive nub. Her body arched against the shower wall and a soft, contented sigh left her lips. After a few rubs of her clit, she was even wetter, and so she let two of her fingers slip into her warm and soft entrance.

A soft, quiet moan escaped her dry, half open lips at the connection and her teeth bit down on her lower lip. Her hips bucked against her hand as her fingers slowly started sliding in and out of her wet center, each time hitting another nerve. The slow pace, nevertheless, soon quickened and Catherine started pumping her fingers in and out of her, moaning louder each time they thrust in.

The hot water was pouring freely and running down her overly heated body as she pleasured herself, and just when she felt as though she was about to explode – when she was just about to tumble over the edge and step into pure bliss – she heard it.

Three knocks on the door.

_Just ignore it, Catherine, _she told herself. _You're almost finished._

Trying her hardest to block the sound from her head, she continued to move her fingers hard and fast. The knocking, however, was consistent and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore it. Letting out a frustrated groan, she withdrew her fingers from inside her, the water washing her warm juices off her hand. Turning the faucet off, she stepped out of the stall into the steamy bathroom and searched her towel through the steams. Reaching for the fluffy material, she took hold of it and quickly wiped her body dry before putting on her silky gown and stepping out of the bathroom and into the coolness of her hotel room.

She cursed under her breath all the way to the door. Whoever it was behind it better had a good reason to interrupt her in the middle of her hot, passionate session with herself, otherwise she would be even more upset.

She never expected, though, to open the door and meet the very same woman who, just a minute ago, had haunted her mind and nearly made her orgasm. A few hours earlier, when Catherine looked into this woman's eyes, she could feel her heart beating with rage and hate. Now, however, looking into her eyes, Catherine felt her heart pounding with something that was far from these emotions. She wasn't going to let her see that, though.

"Julie," she said, her breathing still heavy from earlier. "What are you doing here? H… how did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways," Julie answered with a sly smile, causing Catherine to raise an eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

Instead of answering, Catherine just shot a glare in her direction, which basically said, 'you've got some nerve coming here. So tell me what it is you want and go away.' Julie didn't miss that intimidating look and nodded slightly in understanding, choosing to stay outside and say what she came to say.

"Look," she began, "I came to apologize." As the words left her mouth, Catherine went from angry to surprised and, no matter how hard she tried to keep her facial expression stern, her face betrayed her and began to soften a little bit more with each word Julie said. "My behavior earlier was childish and inappropriate and I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry," she finished, letting out a breath.

Both just stood there in silence for a moment; Julie looking at Catherine in anticipation, nervously waiting for her response, and Catherine staring at Julie with squinted eyes, trying to figure out by the look on her face if she really meant what she'd just said. Eventually she opened her mouth and asked, "Did Russell send you here?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "No, I came here on my own." Her voice sounded musical in Catherine's ears and she could feel her heart warming up. It wasn't the only part in her body that was warming up.

She was so busy staring at the woman in front of her and thinking of how beautiful she actually was – thinking of all the things she'd like to do to her instead of doing to herself like a few minutes earlier – that Catherine forgot to reply. Or perhaps she just didn't know what to say. Either way, Julie felt very uncomfortable and nervous with the silent gaze she was under, and when she finally realized Catherine was probably not going to say anything, she opened her own mouth. "Well, I just wanted to come here and apologize for earlier. I'm sorry if it hurt you that I got your job, but I wasn't trying to be against you; I just wanted to be your friend."

After her somewhat heartfelt confession, Catherine still didn't say anything and continued to stare at her with a slight frown, which made the moment even more awkward for Julie, who started playing with her fingers. Eventually she gave up, figuring that she was wasting her time, seeing as Catherine wouldn't accept her apology. "So… yeah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she finished quickly before turning on her heels and beginning to walk away.

As Catherine watched Julie's retreating form, a pang suddenly went through her heart at the realization that she didn't want her to leave. She didn't know what to say to her and she didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing: she wanted Julie close to her. Watching the blonde haired woman heading towards the elevators, her heart began to beat faster as her opportunity to keep her close was slipping through her fingers.

"Julie, wait!" she suddenly called, much to Julie's and her own surprise. She watched as Julie stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face her, a frown of confusion mixed with surprise visible on her face.

Catherine would never know where the courage to do what she did next came from. Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, she hesitantly opened the door wider, revealing her gown clad body to the eyes of the blonde before her, and slowly walked over to the woman. Stopping just a few inches in front of her, only a small gap separated between the two and their heavy breaths mingled together in the air, creating a warm feeling between them. The look in Julie's eyes told Catherine that the woman before her knew exactly what she was about to do and wanted it just as badly as she did, which made it easier for her to slowly raise her hand and gently rest it on her cheek. Julie's eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch and the only sound in the hotel corridor was her sharp intake of breath. She could feel her cheek burning up under Catherine's touch and the warmth coursed through Catherine's hand all the way down her arm and body, refilling her with the same arousal and desire she had felt earlier, only this time is was much more intense.

Julie felt her entire being tense under Catherine's soft touch and her chest rose and sank as she let out heavy, shaky breaths, waiting for the moment Catherine's lips would land on hers. And that was exactly what happened a moment later. Catherine softly touched her lips to Julie's and it was the lightest, softest kiss Julie has ever experienced. Catherine felt as if she had waited years for this kiss and the moment her lips made contact with those of Julie's, she felt as though she was going to explode. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her body was on fire, and the sweet, tingling sensation of Julie's lips on hers was sending waves of arousal coursing throughout her body.

The kiss, however, ended sooner than either had wished and the women pulled apart, looking down at the ground and breathing heavily. When Catherine finally regained her composure, she raised her head, but looked at anything but Julie. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Julie's lips on hers. This time, however, the kiss was much more intense than the previous one. There was ferocity and hot demand in the kiss, but also passion and something that both women were too afraid to call love.

Catherine felt her entire body melting into Julie's as their lips moved against each other, with each moment passing the passion growing between their bodies. Catherine's hands went to Julie's hips, whereas Julie's hands cupped Catherine's cheeks and held her face to hers, deepening the kiss by gently separating Catherine's lips with her tongue. Both women moaned their appreciation into the kiss as their tongues made the first contact and proceeded to battle for dominance.

When Julie felt that privacy was needed, she lowered her hands to Catherine's waist and, still lip locked, led her down the corridor and through the open door of her hotel room. Kicking the door shut behind her, she pushed Catherine against the wall, all the while deepening the kiss. Catherine couldn't feel the pain of her back being pressed to the wall, however. All she could feel was the passion and pleasure burning in her body and so she, once again, moaned into Julie's mouth, igniting the same waves of arousal in the blonde's body.

Unwrapping her arms from around Julie's hips, Catherine quickly took hold of the blonde's black jacket and, forcing her arms to unwrap from around her waist, shoved it off her shoulders and allowed it to land on the floor. Next was Julie's white T-shirt. Catherine took hold of the hem and tugged on it, silently asking Julie to raise her arms, which she did. Catherine quickly pulled the garment up the woman's upper torso and when she had to pull it over her head, both women reluctantly broke from the kiss. When the shirt was off, however, and Julie's white, lacy bra was visible, her lips returned to Catherine's.

Almost automatically, the redhead's hands went to Julie's bra clad breasts and cupped them, causing the blonde to let out a small moan against her lips. Desperate to discover more of Catherine's body as well, Julie deftly removed the tie of the gown, letting it open and reveal Catherine's naked body. Breaking the kiss, she stepped back to admire the newly discovered body. It was perfect, that's the only word she could use to describe it.

Catherine stared at the woman before her with sparkly, blue eyes and her chest rose and sank with every heavy breath she let out. She watched as Julie studied every inch of her body with her eyes, taking it all in as if it was water to her soul.

Looking at the beautifully pale, yet freckled body before her, Julie had to have her now. Stepping closer again, she looked into Catherine's deep, blue eyes as she slowly removed the gown from her body, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable. Catherine realized, however, that apparently she had no problem being vulnerable around Julie, the woman who, just a few hours ago, tried to rip her body apart.

The only sound in the room was the couple's heavy breaths as Catherine slowly reached behind Julie's back and unhooked her bra before sliding it off her arms and revealing her breasts to her hungry eyes. Next, she reached southwards with her hands – her eyes locked on Julie's the whole time – and undid the button and zipper on her black trousers. The blonde helped her by pushing them down, along with her panties, and kicking them and her shoes and socks off.

Now both women stood naked in front of each other for the very first time. Their hearts were racing and their brains were full of fog as they, once again, wrapped their arms around each other's naked bodied and engaged in another deep, passionate kiss while tumbling over to the king size bed in the middle of the room. They landed together on the bed – Catherine on top – and broke apart from the kiss, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Apart from desire and lust, they saw wanton. Both of them wanted this more than anything else, and whether it was a good idea or not, they would have to deal with it later. Right now, they were the only two people in the whole wide world. Lying together in bed, their burning skin touching, the world ceased to exist.

Breathing deeply, Catherine looked into Julie's eyes as she slowly reached between their bodies and cupped one of her breasts in her hand. It was round and soft to the touch and she couldn't help but bend her head and take one half-hardened nipple in her mouth. A whale-like sound escaped Julie's lips the moment Catherine's mouth made contact with her nipple and Catherine could feel the bud growing harder and harder between her lips. Biting down on the hardened bud and soothing it with her tongue, she let go of the nipple with a quiet pop and, squeezing the other breast in her hand, brought it to her mouth and granted it the same attention.

While Catherine investigated and played with Julie's breasts, the blonde woman was writhing and squirming on the bed, grasping at everything she could find, and arching her body against Catherine's while pushing her head further against her chest – forcing more of her breast into the redhead's mouth.

She let out a disapproving groan when Catherine's lips left her breasts, but didn't have a chance to protest. The redhead's lips landed on hers within seconds, causing her to whimper against them at the sudden, unexpected contact. While exploring Julie's mouth and sliding her tongue up and down the blonde's one, Catherine's hand wandered down the woman's body, her fingers leaving tingling traces on the exposed skin. Reaching the blonde woman's soft curls, she gently stroked them, relishing in the sounds of pleasure Julie was granting her.

She could feel the heat emanating from Julie's treasure box onto her hand, and when her fingers slid further down the slick, soft flesh, she found her partner extremely wet and ready for her. Deciding to take her time and pleasure the woman properly, Catherine began by sliding her fingers up and down the slit between her lips, gathering the moisture she found there with her fingers. Meanwhile, her tongue was sliding in and out of Julie's mouth, occasionally licking her dry upper lip.

The blonde was letting out soft sighs and moans at the gentle touch of Catherine's fingers, and when Catherine added her thumb to join the fun and pressed against Julie's clit, she bucked her hips against her hand and a low growl erupted her lips.

Deciding she had tortured her enough, Catherine rubbed Julie's clit a few more times before letting her fingers slide down and pushing two of them into her. She was so wet and open that Catherine's fingers slipped so easily inside her, causing the two women to let out simultaneous moans. As Catherine slid her fingers in and out of Julie at a slow pace, Julie closed her eyes, threw her head back into the pillow, and bit her lip, trying not to make too much noise. She failed, however, as Catherine picked up the pace of her fingers and set a hard, fast pace, pounding her fingers inside her before, once again, slowing down and just stroking her way in and out.

A few minutes later, Catherine's name left Julie's lips in a long, loud moan as her inner walls contracted around her fingers, her muscles flexed, and her whole body tensed and practically lifted off to bed. She felt as though she had transferred into another plane of existence as her warm juices spilled out of her and onto Catherine's hand.

Feeling Catherine withdrawing her fingers from inside of her, Julie let out a groan of displeasure at the loss of contact, but quickly moaned her appreciation when Catherine's lips collided with hers, her tongue pushing into her mouth almost instantly. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes; lips locked and tongues dueling, although when their lungs began screaming for oxygen, they finally broke apart, gasping for that precious air.

Still breathing heavily, Julie used this momentary distraction to wrap her arms around Catherine's petite body and finally flip them so that she was on top and a surprised Catherine was sprawled out on the bed beneath her, staring up into her eyes with ocean blue ones.

Unlike Catherine, who took her time while pleasuring her, Julie was all about business, and so, pecking Catherine's lips, she slithered down her body until she reached her own very wet treasure box. Settling between her spread legs and parting her moist lips, she set down to work. First, her tongue darted out and flicked Catherine's clit, causing the redhead to let out a whimper and bite her lip. After repeating the motion a few more times, she began licking up and down Catherine's slit, tasting the woman's sweet, yet spicy juices.

At first, Catherine's manicured nails were digging into her poor pillow and nearly tearing it, but as Julie began licking her more thoroughly, her hands went to the blonde woman's head, brushing her hair with her fingers and pulling at it. She was squirming, moaning, and rocking against Julie's mouth, no matter how hard the blonde tried to keep her still by holding her thighs and pressing her fingers to the hot skin.

When Catherine thought she couldn't handle Julie's licking anymore and was just about to tumble over the edge, she almost screamed with surprise as Julie's tongue dipped into her entrance. Her walls immediately clamped down around her tongue and she pushed repeatedly against her head as loads of hot juices spilled from inside of her. Julie tried her best to lap up every single drop of Catherine's juices before licking her clean and slithering back up her body.

Their lips met in no time in a deep, passionate kiss of tongues battling and lips caressing before they finally broke apart, both panting and trying to regain their breath, and Julie rolled off Catherine's body and lay down beside her, her chest, just like Catherine's rising and sinking rapidly.

They lay in silence, each trying to regain her normal breath, when suddenly Catherine started laughing. What started out as a harmless chuckle soon turned into a fit of laughter and Julie turned her head to look at Catherine with a frown, trying to figure what was so funny all of a sudden. Nevertheless, the second her eyes caught Catherine's face and she saw her beautiful, charming, million dollar smile and heard her musical, hearty laugh, she couldn't help but start laughing as well, and soon both women were lying in bed and laughing at the ridiculous change of events that day.

"Oh, God…" Catherine finally managed out between fits of laughter while covering her face with her hand and letting out a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "What just happened?"

Julie's response was to laugh some more for a few more seconds before shaking her head. "I don't know." Rolling onto her side, she propped her head up with her elbow, looked into Catherine's deep blue eyes – which were staring up at the ceiling; and gently caressed her chest with her fingers – skimming them lightly over the soft, freckled skin. "But I sure as hell enjoyed it," she added softly.

Catherine's eyes finally left the ceiling and she turned her head to look at Julie, softly saying, "Me, too."

Both continued to lay in silence, staring deeply into each other's eyes and trying to read each other's feelings, until Catherine finally rolled onto her side as well, forcing Julie's hand off her body. Lying chest to chest, Catherine raised her hand and allowed her fingers to gently tuck a strand of blonde hair – which had stuck to Julie's face from the sweat – behind Julie's ear, causing the woman to smile warmly at her. It did not just end there, however. Catherine's fingers proceeded to gently stroked Julie's hair as she quietly asked, "Have you ever done this? You know, been with a woman?"

She couldn't say she was too surprised when she saw Julie nodding. "Yeah, when I was in college."

"How was it?" Catherine asked with a soft smile.

Julie shrugged. "It was okay," she answered lightly. "Not better than this, though," she added, running her fingers up and down Catherine's side and causing a shiver to run up and down the redhead's body.

"Sorry about that," Catherine said quietly, softly touching the bite mark she had left earlier on Julie's neck during their fight in the lab.

Taking Catherine's hand in hers, Julie lifted it to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles – causing Catherine's breath to hitch – before replying, "Don't be. I like it." She smiled.

"You like it?" Catherine asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Kinda like a battle scar."

Looking down, Catherine shook her head slightly with a smile before looking up again and meeting Julie's eyes. "Well, I got some pretty nasty battle scars, too," she said, touching her cheek, where she found the scratches Julie had left earlier.

"Yeah, well, you deserved it," Julie joked in response, causing Catherine's brow to arch upwards. "What the hell was that, anyway?"

Sighing, Catherine rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know. I thought I hated you. Apparently it was the opposite." When she didn't get any response from Julie, she turned her head to see her frowning questioningly and decided to explain herself. "It was one thing that you got my job, but you reminded me so much of myself, and I guess it kinda pissed me off. I was jealous. It felt like you were there so everyone forgot me and didn't need me anymore, and it intimidated me."

"Is that what you think?" Julie interrupted. "If anyone should be jealous, it's me. And trust me, I am. I don't want to be you, Catherine. I just want to be me and do my job, but it's hard to do when everyone keeps reminding me that I'm not you and never will be – that I stepped into big shoes. They all miss you Catherine." She changed her tone to a soft, quiet one, and Catherine could swear that she could also hear a hint of sadness in it. "Everyone keeps talking about you and about what a great CSI you were. They want you, not me, and when you acted the way you did toward me, I guess I kinda lost it."

While she was talking, she tried to look at anything but Catherine – she was too embarrassed to look at Catherine's face and say those words. When she finished, however, she finally looked into Catherine's eyes and saw compassion in them. "I'm sorry you feel that way," Catherine said softly. "And I'm sorry I made it even harder for you."

"It's okay," was all Julie had to say before she rolled onto her back and, again, both women lay in silence and stared at the ceiling until Julie opened her mouth again. "Do you think it will be awkward to come to work tomorrow?" Catherine's response was to burst into laughter and Julie soon joined in.

"I think we should just forget about everything," Catherine said when she finally calmed down.

"Everything?" Julie responded with a wiggle of her eyebrows, causing Catherine to let out a soft giggle and roll onto her side. She allowed her hand to settle on Julie's arm and her fingers to stroke up and down softly as she started talking.

"This was fun," she stated, causing a smile to form on Julie's face, which quickly faded with her next words. "But I'm not… I mean, I can't be in a relationship. And it's not because you're a woman, it's just… I can't commit. I have a bad history with relationships and now I'm not looking for anything other than casual sex. And it was really fun, so why ruin it?"

"Okay." Julie nodded in understanding. "You're right." Reaching up for Catherine's face, she gently tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear before suggesting with a playful smile, "So why don't we continue to have fun – casual fun – until you leave?"

A small smile slowly formed on Catherine's lips as she considered the offer in her head and finally said, "Okay."

* * *

The next day, Catherine, Pratt, and D.B. were standing in the layout room and going through crime scene photos from their serial killer case when Julie walked in.

"Alright, what do we have?" she declared in a cheerful voice, getting everyone's attention. Catherine eyed the woman in the doorway, not letting a single emotion show on her face and giver her away. Julie looked fresh and happy, and Catherine was not surprised after the night they had spent together in her hotel room after they talked.

"Uh, Jules," D.B. started nervously, "I think maybe you should work on another case."

Julie looked at him with a frown for a moment before she finally remembered her and Catherine's fight and realized what he meant. "It's okay, I don't have any problem working with her," she said, trying – and failing desperately – to hide the smile that was slowly creeping onto her lips. She couldn't understand how Catherine could hide her emotions so well. If she ever got tired of being an FBI agent, Julie thought, she should work as an actress.

Seeing D.B. look at her to confirm she, as well, had no problem working with Julie, Catherine shrugged, keeping a straight, serious face, and murmured, "I don't mind."

"Okay, then," D.B. declared, rubbing his hands together, and Julie walked into the room and took a place next to Catherine, across from D.B. and Pratt.

After a few minutes of discussing the case, DNA results were needed and Julie volunteered to go get them. While D.B. and Pratt went back to discussing the case with each other, she started heading out of the room, but when she passed Catherine, she didn't miss the opportunity to whisper, "You smell good," causing Catherine to look down and smile slightly.

* * *

**Just to make things clear, I HATE Finlay/Elisabitch! Absolutely hate her, and I hope she gets killed this upcoming season, or at least fired. But, again, Melissa made me start shipping these two. Damn you!**

**Anyway, don't forget to review (:**

**-Zohar**


End file.
